Jujube
Jujube, human, also known as Jeanette. Jujube is an accomplished fixer and exemplary hacker that operated out of Cempeche located in the Yucatan. She maintained good relations with the Caribbean Pirates and various gangs and mercenary interests around the region. Now Jujube is relocating to Seattle and it is unclear how her operations in the Yucatan will transistion. Jujube is considered professional and very successful in her line of work. In Game Jujube was first encountered by Venus, Lakota physad amazon elf, when she arrived in the Yucatan through her Sioux fixer contact, a female Ork, Atari, whom is also one of Venus' close friends. Upon first sight Venus fell head over heels for her, but initial advances were rebuked due to a conflict of interests, staying business associates. Jujube and the Legion debacle Jujube later placed Venus in contact with mercenary leader, a dwarf known as Eric King, which did not turn out well. Later Jujube later convinced Venus to rush to her home as a Shadowrunner group began casing her property, searching for Venus. Jujube then seduced Venus and convinced her to keep Jujube informed of her movements across the Yucatan allegedly to help keep her safe and informed of the group that was after Venus. Venus complied, thinking it reasonable at the time, not knowing exactly how much this miscalculation of trust would cost her. Only Jujube and Eric King really know the exact extent. It was later discovered that Jujube was cooperating with Eric King against Venus' knowledge. Regardless, Jujube still helped Venus obtain numerous supplies to help with her with her mission in the Yucatan, proving to be very helpful and well connected. She also helped Chavez, Tia, Amateretsu, and Venus escape the Yucatan and provide contact to Shepherd for settling in Seattle. Current Business Dealings Over the summer of '70, Jujube has been involved in negotiating agreements between the Carrib pirates and the Voodoo Cartels. It was during this trip to Seattle that Jujube reaffirmed her relationship with Venus. She has now stated her intentions of moving to Seattle, but it is unclear how her professional life may change. Style Jujube is very fashionable and leans towards exotic style dresses. It is by no mistake that her looks and social graces have gotten her to the place where she is. Jujube's home is almost another matter. Outside, her house is extremely plain and unremarkable, but inside she maintains a SOTA lifestyle with numerous drones and luxury comforts. Even though Jujube lives on a beach, her walls inside her house favor beach scenes, with a love for beaches at night. This gives her a sense of control as the sculpted scenes can easily be manipulated. When weather looks like rain, Jujube tends to sit on her porch, playing down her fashion sense for more mundane fare as to not be noticed. Her personal shower is coveted by many, especially Venus. Attitude Jujube feels the most comfortable in doing business or Venus. Outside of the two she has come off as awkward at being geniune, though she has attempted to come to some terms with it, it is beyond her grasp to win over hearts and minds in a non-professional manner. However, Jujube can be a ruthless businesswoman and very shrewd when it comes to business dealings. It is noteable that Jujube feels the most at ease behind her AR displays conducting business and learning information. Venus and Jujube Venus is Jujube's first lesbian relationship. The two grew closer and Venus fell in love regardless of later discovering Jujube's betrayal and forgave her of the wrong doing even if Jujube couldn't love her, Jujube left the later open ended. Jujube could not leave the Yucatan at the time and the two remained distant as Venus had to flee as she was getting too much heat and public attention. Venus' trip out of the Yucatan and to Seattle was all provided by Jujube at no cost and the question of “if the two could ever be in a real maintained relationship” was left open for time to tell the answer. Jujube favours Venus' stetson look and tends to enjoy intensity. Jujube's attraction to Venus may lay heavily in the fact she can easily unwind around her and find sanctuary from the rough dealings of the business world, but when Venus is not around she finds comfort in the warm non-judgemental gaze of the sun coming through wall displays emitting a very life like radiance. Jujube is now planning on moving out of the Yucatan to Seattle in order to be closer to Venus. It is unclear what changes in her career may take place, but the physical relocation is a very notable step in their relationship. Jujube's relationship with the group Jujube remains to the rest of the group as an odd man out except through Venus' eyes. Amateretsu has noted that she will not allow Jujube to get emotionally close to Tia and Chavez for fear of a new betrayal and Tia and Chavez have been put off by Jujube's posture around them, not feeling comfortable with her around and not trusting of her, fearing that Jujube does not have their best interests at heart. Venus has maintained that Jujube is awkward at relationships outside of Juju's line of work and the mixed up past the group shares with Jujube has only made the relationship more awkward and hard to approach. Regardless Venus' pleas for understanding have not swayed opinion or in Amateretsu's case; duty. Jujube has attempted to win some affection through dinner and presents (APDS rounds and morphing licsense plates, very important items for shadowrunners) to help the group out, but the group still maintains doubt. The Breakup Venus broke up with Jujube on New Years day of 2071 on the beaches of Acapulco. Stating that she had to focus on the group 100% and couldn't afford to continue to have long stints with her away from the group until she had got everything settled (whatever that actually means). Venus could not however break things off completely with Jujube, but could not make any promises as to their future together. Jujube still plans on moving to Seattle, much to Amateretsu's chagrin, as Venus told Jujube she was also in love with Amateretsu. Category:Characters Category:Yucatan Campaign